


Glory

by goldfishsunglasses



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civil War, Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/goldfishsunglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Civil War, and Dan and Phil are deserters, Dan from the Union Army, and Phil from the Confederate. Both forced to fight in a war they don't believe in, they form an unlikely alliance that becomes something more, until tragedy strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слава](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204435) by [McRever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRever/pseuds/McRever)



> Long story short, don't watch Civil War documentaries while thinking about phan

"Please hang on, Phil, it's just a little bit longer." Dan pleaded as he half-carried, half-dragged his wounded friend through the deserted battlefield. Neither had actually seen much battle, they had both run away from their respective sides and were labeled as dissenters. They were currently on the run, and had formed an alliance that eventually became something more.

The field was eerily still and quiet, the aftermath of the great tragedy apparent in the blood stains and bullet holes littering the landscape. The fight was not recent, the bodies of the fallen had long since been dragged away to mass graves, but Dan still felt their presence.

Despite their best efforts to stay out of the war, fate was not so kind. They had run into a group of Union soldiers who, upon seeing Phil’s gray uniform, surrounded him. Dan jumped to his defense, but he wasn’t quick enough. One of their attackers managed to stab Phil in the chest, hitting his heart, not accurately enough to kill him instantly, but enough to be fatal. Dan had rushed at them, and there was a short skirmish before they decided he wasn’t worth the trouble and left, shouting insults as they walked away.

Dan knew there were some houses nearby, he had seen them as they were walking through the woods earlier that day. Maybe if they could get to one, it would be okay, Phil would be okay. He tried to ignore the growing red stain soaking Phil’s jacket, and continued on until he stumbled under Phil’s weight.

Dan felt the other man start to slip from his arms and he realized they couldn’t go any further. He gently laid Phil on the ground and sat down next to him. Phil opened his eyes and looked up at Dan. Grunting with the effort, he lifted his head, resting it in Dan’s lap.

Dan stared down at the paler than normal face of the man whom he had grown to love, and felt his heart lurch. Although they never said it, the feeling was there, in the stolen kisses and forbidden touches exchanged under the cover of nightfall. He grabbed Phil’s hand and held it to his chest. Phil tried to pull away, but Dan refused to release his hold.

“Dan, you have to keep going. They're going to come back for you.” Phil begged.

“I can't leave you.”

“Dan.”

“I won't leave you.”

“How bad is it? Be honest.”

Dan dropped Phil's hand. With shaking fingers, Dan quickly undid the buttons of Phil’s soiled gray jacket. He pulled too roughly and a button popped off, rolling onto Phil’s belly and sliding off, landing in the dirt next to him. Phil watched it fall and sighed.

“My Ma is going to be mad. She told me to keep my uniform neat”

“I think she’ll understand.”

Tears began to roll down Phil’s cheeks.

“I'm never going to see her again, am I?”

Dan bit his lip and didn’t answer. The wound was severe, and bleeding profusely. He didn’t know anything about medical care, but he knew this much blood loss was bad. Very bad. He picked the button up off the ground, and held it in his fist. The cold metal bit into his palm, reminding him to stay focused. He pulled off his own jacket and laid it over Phil, trying to keep him warm. The sight of gray and blue together was too much for Dan.

“This isn’t fair,” he cried out, his voice choked with emotion, “this wasn’t our war, this was never our war.”

Phil grabbed Dan's hand again and slowly rubbed Dan’s thumb with his own.

“At least...you were on...the right side…”

Dan shook his head violently, his lips set in a thin line.

“When it comes to war, there is never a right side.”

Phil was silent for a moment, and Dan held his breath until Phil spoke again.

“Dan, what do you think heaven is like?”

Dan swallowed thickly. He had long since lost any faith in religion, but he knew Phil still clung to it tightly as a comfort.

“It’s beautiful, Phil. But you’re not going to see it today, okay? I won’t let you.”

“Do you think heaven has animals?”

Dan made a noise that was a cross between a sob and a laugh.

“You and your damn animals.”

Phil let out a shaky laugh and grimaced. The pain was becoming too much for him, and he used his last remaining bit of energy to squeeze Dan’s hand.

"Dan, I..."

"Don't say it, don't say it, please."

Phil coughed and blood dribbled from his lips.

"I have to, I have to say it at least once. Before...before..."

“Please…”

“I love you, I love you, and I don’t regret meeting you. Even if what we did was a sin, I don’t regret it. I don't regret any of it."

Dan squeezed his eyes shut and wished with all his might that he could reverse this, to go back in time and prevent any of this from happening, to prevent this damn war, even if it meant never meeting Phil. Phil was only 21, he didn’t deserve to die this way. Nobody deserved to die this way.

 After a moment, Phil realized he wasn’t going to get an answer.

“Will you sing me to sleep?” He asked hoarsely.

However painful it might be, Dan couldn’t refuse his last request. He interlocked their fingers, clasping Phil’s hand tightly, and began.

_“Mine eyes have seen the glory_

_Of the coming of the Lord_

_He is trampling out the vintage_

_Where the grapes of wrath are stored_

_He has loosed the fateful lightning_

_Of His terrible swift sword_

_His truth is marching on”_

Dan’s voice faltered as he noticed Phil’s breathing start to become ragged. 

“No,” Phil whispered, his voice barely audible, “keep going.”

Dan blinked back tears and nodded, his eyes never leaving Phil’s face.

_“I have seen him in the watch-fires_

_Of a hundred circling camps_

_They have builded him an altar_

_In the evening dews and damps_

_I can read his righteous sentence_

_By the dim and flaring lamps_

_His day is marching on”_

Phil’s face relaxed into a smile as his breathing slowed to a stop and he closed his eyes. Tears ran freely down Dan’s cheeks now, hitting Phil’s face, leaving tracks through the dirt that had accumulated there.

Dan pulled his shirt up and pressed his fingers to the wound in his abdomen. He knew that was why the soldiers had let him go. Stomach wounds were always fatal, and they must have decided he deserved to die slowly. 

Left without a reason to hold on any longer, he stroked Phil's mousy brown hair from his face, and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Dan resumed singing softly as he laid down on the grass next to his departed lover.

_“I have read a fiery gospel_

_Writ in burnish'd rows of steel_

_As ye deal with my condemners_

_So with you my grace shall deal_

_Let the hero, born of woman_

_Crush the serpent with his heel_

_Since God is marching on”_

_Glory, glory, hallelujah_

_Glory, glory, hallelujah_

_Glory, glory, hallelu--”_

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably some inaccuracies in their deaths, so please forgive me. I knew /how/ I wanted them to die, I just had trouble getting them that way. I also know they probably wouldn't have been able to carry on a conversation for that long, but let's suspend our disbelief a little, shall we? (I'm also very sorry don't worry I cried too comments and kudos will make it better)


End file.
